


He'll Have the Pink Panties

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Awkward Flirting, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Benny Ships It, Crushes, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: When Benny jokingly orders him a 'pink panties' cocktail, Dean misreads the situation and ends up revealing a little too much to the attractive bartender, Castiel.





	He'll Have the Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is the last of the fic requests, so I probably won't be uploading anything else for a while... I'm starting my creative writing course in a couple months, and I really want to focus on preparing myself for that. I might write a few one-shots, but don't expect much activity from me until season 14 starts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) ♥

It didn’t take much for Benny to convince Dean to go for a drink at the Garrison after work; after ten straight hours of working in a stuffy garage in the middle of August, Dean was gasping for a cold beer. It didn’t even occur to him that he probably reeked of oil and sweat – not until he spotted a familiar, blue-eyed bartender serving drinks as they stepped through the door.

“Oh, shit,” he grumbled, glancing down at his grease-speckled shirt. “I didn’t know Cas was working tonight!”

Benny chuckled. “You usually memorise his shift pattern, do ya?”

“Shaddup... Let’s just go.”

“And why the hell would we do that?” The larger man clapped him on the back and smiled. “You look fine, brother. Just hold your cool and talk to him.”

“Oh, yeah, ‘cause it’s really that simple.”

“You’ve been crushing on this guy for almost a year. When’re you gonna suck it up and ask him out?”

“Gimme a break, man.”

“Only when I’m dead and buried.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Benny guffawed. “If you don’t get your head outta your ass soon, someone else is gonna come along and snatch him up, ya know?”

“Is that supposed to scare me into asking him out?”

“Just something to think about, my friend.”

Dean glared down at his soiled shirt one last time, then followed Benny across the room. It wasn’t overly busy this afternoon, but there was still a fair few regulars lining up the bar stools. Dean was about to suggest they pick a table – one as far away from Castiel as possible – when Benny waved him over to a couple of free stools in the centre of the bar.

“Here we go,” his friend said, grinning like an asshole. “The perfect spot.”

“Great.”

Within a few seconds, Castiel had come to greet them with a smile. It was a smile that never failed to make Dean melt like a lovesick puppy, and Benny was always sure to tease him about it when Castiel was out of earshot.

“Hello,” Castiel said, his eyes mainly focussed on Dean. Or was that just his imagination? Probably so. “What can I get you?”

Benny nodded at a new menu hanging behind the bar. “You branching out?”

“We’re trying to add variety to the menu,” Castiel explained. “The manager doesn’t believe we’re appealing to our younger customers enough, so we’re experimenting with new recipes.”

“Huh. Let’s have a look then.”

Castiel handed him some printed out menus, then turned to Dean with another blinding smile. “You seem quiet. Long day at work?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, his cheeks prickling with heat. “It’s this weather, you know? It drains your energy.”

“I can imagine. Are you keeping yourself hydrated?”

Beside him, Benny snorted.

“There’s a vending machine in the office,” Dean told him, pointedly ignoring his friend’s sideways smirk. Benny knew he had a weakness for Castiel worrying about him, and subtlety wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

Castiel smiled. “That’s good. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not.” Castiel patted him on the arm, his eyes twinkling. “You’re my favourite customer.”

Dean blushed. “You really mean that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Dean was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot as he stared back at Castiel, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. Everything about this man was pure perfection, and Dean couldn’t help but crave his crinkly smiles and stormy eyes. He was the living definition of gorgeous.

While Dean was busy gazing dreamily at Castiel, Benny occupied himself by reading off the extravagant drinks on the menu.

“Peaches ‘n cream, strawberry shortcake, buttery nipple... You really went all out with the names, didn’t ya?” After a few more seconds of exploring the menu aloud, Benny suddenly barked out a laugh and bumped his shoulder against Dean’s. “This one’s right up your street, brother. Can we get a ‘pink panties’ over here?”

“What?” Dean squeaked, his expression a mask of horror as he whipped around to face his so-called friend. He’d been too distracted by the adorable cleft in Castiel’s chin to really comprehend what Benny had been talking about, but the mere mention of those dreaded words was enough to fill him in: while Dean had been trying to pinpoint the exact shade of Castiel’s eyes, Benny must’ve told the bartender about Dean’s secret fetish – probably in some lame attempt to embarrass him into confessing his feelings.

Benny gave him a weird look. “You alright? You look a little off.”

“Why the hell would you tell him that?” Dean asked, his chest beginning to constrict with panic. “I told you that in confidence, man!”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Some stuff is just private, alright?”

Castiel leaned across the bar and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, I think you must have misheard him.”

“I’m not a pervert, you know? I just find them... _comfortable_. It’s not some weird, sexual thing. I mean, it can be kinda hot, but –”

“Dean!” Benny punched him in the arm. “Quit talking, you idiot.”

“But you just –”

“I didn’t say a damn thing about any of that! I was just reading off the menu.”

Dean frowned. “I’m confused.”

“There’s a drink called ‘pink panties’,” Castiel explained, a sheepish smile touching his lips. “It’s just vodka and pink lemonade; it has absolutely nothing to do with women’s underwear.”

“Oh.”

Benny gave him a playful nudge. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding, right?”

“Right.” Dean swallowed thickly, his face still burning. “I’m, uh... I’m gonna go get some fresh air. I’ll be back in a few.”

Before Benny could try to stop him, Dean shoved the menu aside and made a break for the exit. His hands were shaking as the summer sun swallowed him whole, his breathing uneven and painful as the stifling air closed around him. He disappeared down the alleyway on the left side of the bar and sank against the wall. How the hell was he ever supposed to go back inside?

He was contemplating going home and eating a tank of ice cream when a rusted door beside him opened, and Castiel stepped out into the alley. It must have been the employee’s entrance to the bar.

“Hello,” the other man said, crouching down beside him.

Dean buried his face between his knees. “If you’re here to call me a freak, then don’t even bother. Just tell Benny I’m going home, will you?”

“Why are you leaving?”

“Why d’you think?”

“You’re embarrassed,” Castiel said. It was more of an observation than a question.

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, that’s one word for it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.” Castiel shrugged, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “In fact, I think the idea of a man wearing pink panties is quite enticing.”

“Wait, what?” Dean choked. “Are you just tryna cheer me up, or...?”

“I’m being completely honest.”

“You mean, you don’t think I’m weird?”

“Well, you’re strange in other ways.” Castiel chuckled. “But you’re definitely not a freak.”

Dean smiled hesitantly. “Does that mean I’ve still got a chance with you?”

Castiel responded by cupping his cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. Dean could feel him smiling into the kiss, and it made his heart stutter. He slipped his fingers through the back of Castiel’s hair and drew him closer, his desperation and relief seeping into his touch. It was everything he’d ever hoped for, and more.

“Wow,” he breathed, once they’d finally pulled apart. “That was... Holy shit, that was amazing.”

“It certainly was.”

“I’m sorry about before. I just like you so much, and I –”

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” Castiel kissed him on the cheek and smiled, offering him a hand as he got back to his feet. “Come on,” he said. “I’ll get you a beer.”

Dean grinned. “That’s more like it.”

They threaded their fingers together and walked back inside, Dean smiling goofily at the side of Castiel’s face. For the first time in his life, he didn’t care what other people thought about him; the hottest guy on the planet was holding his hand, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
